


will you still love me?

by peachykeen14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Distraught Ben, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Kisses, Soulmates, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: Ben is worried about who is soulmate will be.Ben is worried it won't be Klaus.He only needs a little reassurance from his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a soulmate.  
On your 17th birthday, their name is scrawled on your wrist for life.  
Ben was hopeful beyond hopeful that his would be Klaus.  
And then it was the night before their birthdays.  
The true test.  
And Ben broke.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Klaus could hear Ben's sobs coming from his room the night before their birthday and his heart nearly broke.  
He stepped in as quickly and quietly as possible to console his distraught boyfriend before they received unwanted attention.  
"Hey Hey Hey What's wrong Benny?" Klaus asked as he sat down by Ben's quivering form in his bed.  
"I'm ok, It's fine," Ben stuttered back between hiccuping sobs.  
"No its obviously not fine, Don't you trust me baby?"Klaus persisted.  
"No I do, I do, I promise, It's just... I don't know," Ben whimpered wringing his hands together anxiously.  
Klaus grabbed his hands having noticed, and pulled Ben close to his body, feeling him shake as he was pressed against his chest.  
"Shh shh shh it's okay I'm here, calm down."  
Ben's breathing calmed to the sound of Klaus' in the silence and he took a deep breath before Klaus spoke again.  
"Can you tell me what that was all about?"  
Ben nodded before starting his explanation.  
"It's just, tomorrow, when we get our marks, what if we get someone else? Will you still love me because I don't think I could handle it if you left me. You're the only one who truly understands me." Ben said rambling as he looked down at their intertwined hands.  
"What no, no, no Benito, of course I'll still love you, I'll love you even if your wrist has Pogo written on it," Klaus assured with a small smile causing a small laugh to come from Ben, who was slowly starting to calm down.  
"But what if Dad finds out, I mean he will of course, but what if he doesn't allow it and then he wo-" Ben starts, before he is interrupted by Klaus.  
"Then we'll leave, run away, I won't let anything take you away from me Benny Toto."  
"Ok, ok." Ben says, reassuring himself out-loud.  
"Ok."  
"Now, how about we go to bed and see what happens tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, but only if I can be the little spoon," Ben said slowly gaining back his confidence.  
"As you wish," Klaus replied with a smirk, quoting The Princess Bride.  
They curled up around each other and waited for their fate in the morning.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Klaus woke up early the next morning to Ben's soft snoring and smiled to himself.  
He checked his wrist, eager to see what it read to find "Ben" written in Ben's own neat, loopy cursive.  
He smiled feeling the anxiety in his chest, that he didn't know was there, lessen.  
He checked Ben's own wrist slowly as to not wake the boy to find "Klaus" written on it in his own messy scrawl.  
As excited as he was, he couldn't bring himself to rouse Ben from his peaceful slumber, as the was he slept was adorable.  
Lips pursed with small breaths coming out silently, and a youthful glow around him, all the while still curled up in Klaus' arms looking unbelievably small despite being the same height as him.  
He laid back down and thought about his and Ben's future, like what they're celebratory breakfast would be.  
Just kidding, he knew it would be Waffles, because who doesn't like waffles?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Ben woke, the first thing he saw when he turned over was Klaus' dopey looking smile as he held up his wrist to show Ben's name inked in.  
Remembering, Ben quickly checked his own to find Klaus' chicken scratch there that made him sob out in relief, as he quickly jumped on top of him and pressed their lips together in an excited and relieved morning kiss that only broke because of how much they were smiling.  
"Waffles?" Ben asked in an unbelievingly soft and loving voice that made Klaus want to listen to it forever.  
"Just what I was thinking," he confirmed with a wide smile dawning his cheeks as he went down for another kiss with his  
Best Friend  
Boyfriend  
Lover  
Soulmate.


	2. One shot book?

Hello my fellow humans. It has come to my attention that I can actually write semi okay and was wondering if you might like this to be a one shot book about Ben and Klaus and maybe some of the others? Ok comment how you feel about this cause I want to but I feel the need for approval😂


	3. Ive made up my mind

im not going to make this a one shot book, I'm just going to post more pics as I feel like it because I feel like maybe that'll give the fandom a little more content and hopefully I can spend more time on them and make them better. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, their ship is so soft. Comment any suggestions for any possible future fics. How'd you like it?


End file.
